


No More Tea

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-09
Updated: 2007-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Harry have been invited to tea at Percy's house, but Ron never was one to behave. It's up to Harry to try and save face, but with Ron's nefarious plans it's only a matter of time before their true feelings are revealed.





	No More Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This was written for [](http://maple-mahogany.livejournal.com/profile)[**maple_mahogany**](http://maple-mahogany.livejournal.com/) in response to a drabble meme I posted at my journal. Her request was _Tea at Percy's House_. As you can see this clearly is not a small drabble. lol  


* * *

  
“Everything alright there, Harry?” Percy asks, though his tone conveys quite a bit more annoyance than concern. It is obvious that the tiny noises escaping Harry’s mouth have not gone unnoticed.

“Fine, never better,” Harry struggles to get out, quickly forcing a smile onto his face.

Percy looks less than convinced. “Right, um…I think I hear the kettle. Excuse me a moment won’t you.”

As soon as Percy leaves the tiny, garish sitting room Harry turns to his right, fixing Ron with a glare that would have made any normal witch or wizard tremble.

Ron smirks.

“What do you think you’re doing, Ron?”

“Look, you’re the one who bloody well made me come here. I told you I didn’t want to come to tea at Percy’s house, but you didn’t listen.”

“Ron, you’ve got to stop that now. Percy could come back in here any moment!”

Despite Harry’s apparent protests, Ron appears quite pleased with himself. Harry is just beginning to develop a tiny blush beneath his collar and he is gripping the arms of his chair much more forcefully than is necessary.

Ron leans over, whispering in Harry’s ear. “Are you sure about that, Harry?”

“Of course I’m - Oh! Do...do that again,” Harry gasps.

Ron grins, clearly pleased with himself for having at least temporarily won. “But what if Percy comes back?” Ron asks, mimicking Harry’s earlier concerns.

“Who cares about Percy? Just do that thing again.”

Ron laughs heartily. “S’what I always say. Always told you I was right.”

“Prat.”

“Look who’s talking. I’m not the one with my cock hanging out now am?”

Any thoughts of a sarcastic retort die on Harry’s lips as Ron begins stroking his cock again, pulling the foreskin back and gently teasing the tip.

“Fuck, Ron.”

“That’s the idea. Though I imagine Percy might not be too pleased if you got anything unseemly on his furniture. I imagine the actual fucking might have to wait till I can drag you home and bend you over our own furniture.”

“Percy!” Harry yells.

“Ron, Harry. My name is Ron. You could scare a bloke half to death calling out his brother’s name while he’s giving you a hand job you know.”

“No, Ron. Percy is coming. I can hear him whistling. He’s coming down the hallway. You’ve got to stop.”

Ron grins, pushing back his chair with his heals and dropping to the floor on his knees.

“Ron! Ron, what’re you doing?”

“If Percy asks, tell him I went to the loo,” Ron whispers before lifting up the yellow tartan table cloth and climbing underneath.

Harry gasps loudly as a hot mouth is suddenly encircling his cock at the same moment that Percy walks in, carrying a rather large tray of tea and biscuits.

“Where’d Ron run off too?” Percy asks, glancing around the room curiously.

Harry looks up at Percy, but can’t seem to remember how to make his mouth work. Ron is on his knees in front of Harry. On his knees in front of Harry giving him a blow job underneath Percy’s table. He knows it is stupid and dangerous and that at least one of them will probably be mortified before the afternoon is over, but Harry can’t seem to care. Ron’s tongue is licking along the vein on the underside of Harry’s cock in strong firm movements, while his other hand comes up to cup his balls, rolling them between his palm.

“Harry. Harry!”

Harry shakes his head, taking in a deep breath. “Sorry, what?”

Percy looks at him as though he is a rather small and incompetent child. “I said where has Ron gone off to?”

“He…uh, he went to the -.” but the last part of his sentence is mumbled as he groans slightly, unable to hold back vocal responses any longer as Ron begins sucking particularly hard.

“He went to the zoo? Honestly, Harry. If you didn’t want to come to tea all you had to do was say. There’s no need to make outlandish excuses or ignore me in my own home. I am not completely stupid. I can take a hint you know.”

“It’s not like that, Percy.” Harry manages to say.

“I fail to see how this situation could possibly-” but Percy’s tirade is cut short as Harry unwillingly begins to curse under his breath. Small streams of profanities escape his lips as his stomach tightens ad his toes begin to curl in pleasure. As Harry closes his eyes, Percy throws up his arms in annoyance. “That’s it! Well this shall certainly be the last time an engagement for tea is proffered to you and Ron.” Percy stalks out of the room swiftly, slamming the door behind him.

Once he is finally gone Harry arches his back, moaning loudly.

Realizing that it probably is about time they left, Ron increases his pace, swallowing Harry as far down as he can go and sucking in earnest. Moments later Harry is coming and Ron swallows it all greedily. He licks him clean until Harry's cock rests flat against his stomach. Ron places one last kiss to the side of Harry’s stomach before tucking him back into his pants and then climbing out from under the table.

Harry begins to stand up, but quickly slips back down into his chair. “I don’t think my legs are working, Ron.”

Ron laughs, pulling out Harry’s chair and hefting him to his feet. “Not going to tell me off then?”

Harry eyes him. “Well I should you know.”

Ron grins, noticing that Harry seems anything but annoyed. “Maybe, but you’re not.”

Harry gives him a lopsided grin in return.

“Brilliant,” Ron says, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the floo.

“What’re you doing?” Harry asks, unsure of what exactly Ron has planned.

“It’s far to neat and clean in this house. I think it’s time we headed home and sullied a few things. I’m in the mood to get a bit _dirty_.”


End file.
